


Wolfish

by EllowynTheNotKing



Series: 100 Fics for Expressive Words [98]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Gen, Scott is a Good Alpha, True Alpha, Wolfy vs. Wolfish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-17
Updated: 2019-06-17
Packaged: 2020-05-13 10:57:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19249789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllowynTheNotKing/pseuds/EllowynTheNotKing
Summary: Resembling a wolf, in being rapacious, voracious, or lascivious.





	Wolfish

**Author's Note:**

  * For [EllieJef (EllieJef2)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllieJef2/gifts).



Scott, for being a True Alpha, for being the leader of the pack, the most wolfy of the werewolves, is not terribly wolfish. well, if you look at wild wolves, he’s incredibly wolfy. Just not wolfish. His wolfy habits tend to outweigh his terribly wolfish habits.

He’s got very wolfy ways, he wants to protect his pack, what’s his is theirs, and very often he’d give up everything for them. 

Scott isn’t wolfish. He’s not greedy, he doesn’t pick fights for fun, he eats a lot but he shares when he can.  

Scott is many things, mostly friend and leader.

**Author's Note:**

> Here's Scott for you  
>  *presents a very confused wolfy-man*   
> I told you I'd write something for him sooner or later.


End file.
